Currently, most municipalities in a region operate vehicle parking and traffic violation systems using local computer networks. This means that each municipality must make a capitol investment in equipment and expend a portion of its budget to pay for supervisory personnel to operate and manage the local network.
In these local networks, parking officers gather the citation information using handheld devices, and the captured information is uploaded to the local network. Using this approach, the citation information gathered and stored from the various municipalities remains de-centralized. Each municipality attempts to manage its own information. This is an inefficient method to manage the captured citation information in a region.
Furthermore, using local networks, it is difficult to track the status of the citation information and export information to other external information systems, which the municipality or agency may use for other information management or revenue generating purposes.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the above problems and achieving one or more of the above stated goals.